


a sprinter learning to wait

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You’re using me to make her jealous. And it’s working.”





	a sprinter learning to wait

**Author's Note:**

> title from sprained ankle by julien baker

“You’re using me to make her jealous. And it’s working.”    
  
“I’m not,” Nora denies.    
  
Bonnie simply raises an eyebrow.    
  
She tugs a hand through her hair, “Look maybe I was at first, and I  _am_ sorry about that. But not now. You make me happy; I like who I am around you.”   
  
Bonnie hesitates, “So where does that leave us?”    
  
Nora says, “You already know how beautiful I find you, inside and out. Once we wrap this up- would you like to go out to dinner?”    
  
“I would,” Bonnie says, before her mind can catch up, Nora beaming and beautiful.


End file.
